Fantasías Adolescentes
by allalabeth
Summary: Atobe siempre tuvo aquello que deseó hasta que su camino se cruzó con Tezuka. El capitán del Seigaku nunca se rindió a sus encantos e iba siendo hora de cambiar eso. ¿Que mejor lugar que una fiesta en su propia casa? AU, YAOI


_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi**_

_**Advertencias**__**: NC-17, lemon y AU**_

_Notas: Tezuka/Atobe +Fuji. Insinuaciones de medio tenipuriverso/la otra mitad del tenipuriverso. Y una especie de trío disfuncional y prosiblemente no definible como tal._

**Fantasías adolescentes**

Atobe siempre conseguía lo que quería. Su talento iba más allá de lo perceptible a simple vista. Y aunque había dejado de jugar al tenis en torneos y campeonatos, su capacidad de percepción no había disminuido. Llevar los negocios de su familia quizá tenía algo que ver con eso.

La fiesta que había organizado estaba siendo un éxito. Reunía a las únicas personas en sus veintiséis años de vida que había considerado interesantes: sus antiguos rivales y compañeros de tenis. Con muchos seguía en contacto, más o menos esporádico. A otros tantos les había perdido la pista, sobre todo, esos que nunca habían llamado demasiado su atención. Lo divertía observar las interacciones entre ellos. Siempre había sido interesante. Probablemente no pusiese tanto interés en ello como otros, pero, aún así, más de diez años después de conocerlos, ciertos elementos de los presentes seguían siendo terriblemente interesantes.

Como siempre, su mayor obsesión era Tezuka. El Tezuka que había hecho lo que todos esperaban de él y ostentaba el puesto número uno de jugadores de tenis del mundo. Echizen seguía un paso por detrás de él. Los aficionados disfrutaban de cada Tezuka-Echizen que tenía lugar. A él lo aburrían. Era igual que verlos entrenar. Además, faltaba algo en la mirada de ambos. Enfrentarse no sacaba lo mejor de ellos. Nunca lo había hecho.

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa justo antes de tomar un trago de su copa. Tezuka, al ser más alto que la mayoría, era visible al fondo de la sala, rodeado por algunos de sus antiguos jugadores y muchos de otras escuelas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la estoicidad de la mirada del ex-capitán del Seigaku, notó a quién dirigía de verdad Tezuka su atención. Las cosas, en esencia, no habían cambiado.

Otra de las personas que siempre llamaban la atención de Ore-sama, aunque no tan positivamente, era Sanada. Había sido sorprendente que el Emperador no continuase con su carrera en el tenis. Al contrario, había heredado de su abuelo el dojo de kendo y entrenaba a especialistas de la policía, deportistas profesionales y guardaespaldas de alto rango. Ore-sama se había asegurado de que Kabaji pasase una temporada allí. No demasiado lejos de Tezuka, Sanada tampoco parecía muy feliz bajo su inexpresividad. La sonrisa maliciosa de Keigo aumentó. Sabía cuál era la causa de la mirada de ambos hombres.

En el centro del salón, Fuji y Yukimura charlaban animadamente. Sonreían más de lo habitual y estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. A veces, sus cuerpos se rozaban aparentemente por accidente. Aparentemente. Atobe nunca se había interesado demasiado por los dos hombres de rasgos delicados y casi femeninos. Si les dedicaba una segunda mirada era porque captaban la atención de Tezuka y Sanada. Le parecían demasiado impredecibles para merecer su atención.

Sabía, pues siempre procuraba estar al tanto de todo, que Yukimura era modelo. Muy reconocido y que trabajaba en exclusiva para la firma de Niou y Yagyuu, antiguos miembros de su equipo, que juntos habían creado la firma Tricksleman, actualmente en el top ten mundial. Tenía negocios con ellos, y estaba enterado de que Niou se dedicaba a la parte creativa y Yagyuu a la ejecutiva. Aunque sus informantes le habían dicho que con esos dos nunca se podía estar seguro. Ni que él necesitase esa información. Recordaba sus partidos de dobles. Yukimura era su modelo estrella. Uno de los hombres más deseados del mundo.

Fuji, por su parte, había terminado dedicándose a la fotografía. Y era un genio (parecía que no iba a librarse jamás del apodo, se dedicase a lo que se dedicase). Las revistas y diseñadores más importantes del mundo se peleaban por tenerlo en su equipo. Literalmente. Atobe había estado presente en una de esas ocasiones. A Fuji lo divertían. Las amenazas, los gritos, la tensión entre diferentes compañías, lo divertían. Se rumoreaba que la mayoría de los modelos terminaban acostándose con él. Por eso estaba Sanada furioso. Yukimura era uno de los modelos más habituales de Fuji.

Quizá el estúpido arrogante quería ver a Fuji como el malo del asunto, pero Ore-sama sabía que el modelo era incluso peor que el fotógrafo. Si es que se podía ser peor, que no estaba muy seguro.

Dejó de divagar con esos dos personajes. En realidad, no le interesaban. Volvió su atención una vez más a Tezuka. Con su sonrisa más peligrosa, dejó la copa en la bandeja que llevaba uno de los camareros.

-No lo hagas, Atobe.- advirtió la voz de Oshitari desde atrás. Keigo se giró para mirar a su antiguo compañero de colegio.

-¿Celoso?

-No.- se encogió de hombros como quién no quiere la cosa. Atobe se negó a dejar que el disgusto por la reacción llegase a reflejarse.

-No veo entonces que los asuntos de Ore-sama sean de tu incumbencia, Oshitari.

-Na, na...- el joven violinista se ajustó las gafas-. Como quieras.

Se giró y regresó al lugar en el que había estado antes, junto a los anteriores miembros de Hyotei. Atobe agitó la cabeza para borrar sus confusos pensamientos sobre Oshitari. Tenía planes más inmediatos.

Avanzó rebosando grandeza hacia el grupito que rodeaba a Tezuka.

-¡Ey! Apartaos del camino de Ore-sama.- Tezuka se giró hacia él alzando una ceja.

-Aquí viene el rey de los monos...- murmuró Echizen por lo bajo, sin moverse ni un centímetro de dónde estaba. Justo a la derecha de Tezuka.

-Echizen, Ore-sama no va a consentir que...

-¿Qué quieres Atobe?- inquirió con fastidio Tezuka cortando en seco el principio de su discurso. Atobe apretó los labios. Odiaba que Tezuka lo ignorase tan fácilmente. O a lo mejor ese era el gran motivo por el que no podía dejar de interesarse en él.

Nunca había podido. Pero era consciente de que más de la mitad de los presentes había querido tirarse a Tezuka alguna vez a lo largo de su vida. Que él supiese, sólo lo habían conseguido Echizen y Oishi. Uno habría supuesto que Fuji también, pero él sabía de buena tinta que Tezuka y Fuji jamás se habían tocado. Se moría por enterarse por qué no. Iba a darle preferencia a otros apetitos, claro.

-¿No vas a dejar que Ore-sama te salude, Tezuka?

-Me doy por saludado.

El hombre de gafas volvió a girarse y su mirada fluyó de nuevo hacia Fuji y Yukimura, a los que se habían unido la mitad del Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. En ese instante, Niou pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros del fotógrafo y le susurraba algo al oído. Atobe frunció el ceño enfadado cuando percibió los nudillos blancos de Tezuka. Tenía que estar muy enfadado para que se le notase. Aunque fuese en algo tan absurdo como el color de los nudillos.

-Deja de mirar a Fuji, Tezuka.- el jugador de tenis profesional volvió hacia el una mirada asesina con la velocidad de un rayo. Echizen esbozó la sonrisa de superioridad que no había perdido con los años.

-El rey de los monos va a tener problemas...- musitó divertido.

-¿Vas a atreverte a negar la verdad en las palabras de Ore-sama?- espetó Atobe desafiante.

-¡Ochibi, ochibi!- Kikumaru se acercó saltando hasta donde estaban ellos seguido por Oishi. El ex-capitán del Hyotei nunca entendería cómo eran capaces de estar juntos esos dos. Por el cambio en la mirada de Oishi, Keigo supo que había notado la atmósfera peligrosa entre ellos.

-Eiji-sempai... estás ahogándome.- musitó como pudo el más joven. era más alto que Kikumaru pero eso al pelirrojo no parecía importarle.

-Eiji... deja ir a Ryoma.- pidió Oishi apartando a su pareja del hombre que seguía tratando como un niño de su familia. Demasiados años comportándose como una madre, pensó para sí mismo Atobe.

-Ore-sama te ha hecho una pregunta, Tezuka.- remarcó el hombre de cabello gris con una sonrisa maliciosa brillando en sus ojos.

-No miraba a nada en especial.

-Claro.- espetó, la sonrisa en sus labios ahora.- No te afecta nada que Yukimura esté besando a Fuji.- la cabeza de Tezuka hizo un movimiento imposible y rápido para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que acababan de decirle. Fuji estaba hablando con Yagyuu en ese instante. Atobe sintió crecer la excitación en su interior cuando la mirada asesina de Tezuka se posó de nuevo sobre él.

-Si me disculpáis...

Decidió no seguirlo. Su presa caería, pero debía dejarle tiempo para que creyese que ya no lo perseguía. Las otras tres personas presentes lo miraron de diferentes formas. Echizen enfadado, Kikumaru negando con la cabeza y Oishi con cierta preocupación.

-Si quieres un consejo...- empezó Oishi, que fue interrumpido de inmediato por Eiji.

-Nunca hables así de Fujiko delante de Buchou.

Atobe alzó ambas cejas interesado. Todo cuanto pudiese averiguar acerca de Tezuka era información valiosa.

-Eres más tonto de lo que creía si pretendes jugar con Buchou, rey de los monos.

Oishi suspiró resignado. Él había sido el primero en admitir que nadie podría nunca ocupar el lugar que Fuji guardaba dentro de Tezuka. Su amigo podía tener sexo con otra gente, incluso relaciones estables. Pero jamás podían comentarle rumores acerca de la vida sexual del tensai. Menos aún bromear con el tema. A Ryoma le había costado más aceptarlo. Durante un tiempo había sufrido. Con su espíritu de lucha, le resultaba inconcebible que Tezuka siempre mirase hacia Fuji, que el lugar a su izquierda siempre lo ocuparía el chico misterioso de cabello castaño. Echizen todavía recordaba las miradas automáticas del capitán hacia su izquierda durante el instituto superior. Al principio Tezuka no había sido capaz de ocultar el vacío en sus ojos al no ver a nadie en ese lugar. Nadie, ni siquiera Inui, sabía el motivo para que no estuviesen o hubiesen estado juntos.

Atobe puso los ojos en blanco. Si pensaban que él iba a dejarse manipular... No buscaba el amor eterno de Tezuka. Le daba igual que mirase a Fuji, aunque él no encontrase nada especial en el otro chico.

-Fuji no tiene nada de especial.- dijo sin ceder. Por su tono, transmitía que si Ore-sama lo creía de esa forma, tenía que ser de esa forma.

-Nunca has jugado contra Fuji-sempai.- replicó Ryoma con una sonrisa misteriosa. El anfitrión de la fiesta se sintió incómodo. Volvió a mirar en dirección al grupo en el Yukimura y Fuji dejaban salir todo su talento con la gente. El número dos de Seigaku había vuelto a cambiar de interlocutor. Esta vez era Shiraishi del Shitenhouji el que disfrutaba de sus sonrisas, falsas todas en opinión de Atobe.

-Nunca ha sido mejor que Ore-sama.

-Puedes creer eso si quieres...

Tras dejar caer el comentario, Ryoma se separó del grupo sonriendo malévolamente. Atobe se ofendió. El enano se había atrevido a dejar caer algo así e irse antes de poder recibir una respuesta ofensiva. ¡Acaba de insinuar que no estaba al nivel de Fuji! La risita de Kikumaru lo devolvió al presente a tiempo para ver como Oishi arrastraba a su novio lejos de la ira de Ore-sama.

-¿No crees que tiene que tener algo especial para que Tezuka siempre tenga un ojo sobre él?

De nuevo, la voz susurrante de Oshitari lo tomó por sorpresa. Controló el escalofrío de su cuerpo. Gakuto siempre había dicho que Oshitari tenía una voz demasiado sexy. Ore-sama tenía que concederle cierta razón.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-He jugado contra él, Atobe.- su mirada, tras las gafas, escondía secretos que Keigo nunca averiguaría.- No es lo que parece. E, incluso, aunque lo fuese... no viene en un mal envoltorio.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tezuka salir del salón. Supuso que se dirigía al baño.

-Mi presa me espera, Oshitari.- dijo con cierto desdén. No le dirigió ni una mirada al hombre que dejaba tras él. No podía permitírselo.

Sus pies recorrieron el camino hacia la salida más velozmente de lo que el protocolo recomendaba. Fue directo al servicio. La espalda de Tezuka se ocultó tras la puerta. Atobe abrió antes de que terminase de cerrarse del todo. El otro hombre lo miró con cierta curiosidad agazapada en su mirada.

-¿Querías algo, Atobe?- preguntó deteniendo su camino hacia los inodoros.

-Esto.

Keigo no le dio margen a pensar nada. Se abalanzó sobre el otro y posó sus labios sobre los del ex-capitán del Seigaku. Forcejeó un poco con el otro hombre y se sintió orgulloso de no haber abandonado el entrenamiento físico. Que su rival estuviese tan sorprendido como para no reunir la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo de un empujón ayudaba. 'Vamos Tezuka' pensó Atobe mientras trataba de colar su lengua entre los labios cerrados del otro hombre. Agarrando sus manos lo empujó hacia la pared del fondo del baño. Cuando la espalda de Kunimitsu tocó contra el mármol, sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un grito ahogado.

Ore-sama aprovechó al máximo la ocasión. Su lengua rozó la de Tezuka. Lo oyó suspirar mientras seguía ejerciendo toda la presión que podía para que se sumergiese en lo que empezaban. Fue una buena señal. Los músculos del jugador profesional de tenis acumularon toda su fuerza y consiguieron soltarse del agarre de Atobe. Pensando que iba a partirle la cara de un momento a otro, Keigo se sorprendió cuando se encontró apoyado contra la pared con Tezuka besándolo con tal intensidad que sintió sus piernas flaquear.

De pronto, las manos de Tezuka habían abierto la camisa de Ore-sama y las yemas de sus dedos delineaban el contorno de sus abdominales. Se separaron para respirar y, sin malgastar un solo segundo, los labios de Tezuka descendieron al cuello del otro. Atobe gimió en voz alta. Parecía que había sólo dos lugares en los que Tezuka demostraba pasión. No podía negar que este segundo era más placentero que el tenis.

-¿Era esto lo que querías?- le preguntó Tezuka al oído. Atobe sólo gimió más alto. Una de las manos del otro se había cerrado como una garra alrededor de sus caderas, empujándolo hasta que sus erecciones se rozaron. Se mordió los labios. Era demasiado. Los labios de Tezuka en su cuello, sus erecciones restregándose con la fricción, la otra mano acariciando uno de sus pezones... Era demasiado.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó el sonido ahogado de un cuerpo dejándose caer contra la puerta de entrada. Tampoco la respiración entrecortada y ahogada. No quería que lo descubriesen. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, sin perder detalle de la espalda musculosa escondida bajo una de las camisetas diseñadas por Niou. Mientras se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de los vaqueros, con la mayor lentitud que su excitación le permitía, cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados. Imaginó que era él quién se apoyaba contra la pared. Su mano resultaba fría en comparación con el calor que emitía su sangre, concentrada dolorosamente en una erección. Mordía sus labios para evitar gemir en voz alta mientras su mente vagaba libre. El sonido de los cuerpos de los otros dos hombres al frotarse uno contra el otro; los gemidos de ambos, eran combustible más que suficiente para que su mano siguiese el ritmo que ellos marcaban. Volvió a abrir los ojos, negándose a no disfrutar viendo al hombre que estaba de espaldas a él.

Atobe, contra la pared, no podía menos que subyugarse al ritmo que le marcaba el cuerpo de Tezuka. Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de su presa, aunque, si le quedase capacidad de raciocinio, descubriría que había resultado siendo él el cazado. Pero no podía pensar. No era capaz de ir más allá de su deseo de tocar más y más piel de Tezuka. En un arrebato, introdujo las manos dentro de la ropa interior del otro y apretó lo suficiente para pegarlos más aún. Kunimitsu gimió más alto que nunca, su voz ronca y salvaje. Como un eco, a los oídos de Atobe llegó otro gemido. Abrió los ojos y, de no estar Tezuka besándolo y embistiendo contra él, se habría congelado. Justo frente a ellos había otro hombre. Su rostro sonrojado, los ojos azules salvajes. Con una de sus manos se acariciaba el torso y con la otra se masturbaba. Y Atobe no necesitaba estar intoxicado por tener a Tezuka sobre él para darse cuenta de que, probablemente, nunca había visto nada tan sexy como la mirada turbia que se clavó sobre él, atrapándolo, hipnotizándolo. Fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Se corrió con un grito ininteligible. Tezuka y el hombre apoyado en la puerta lo siguieron, a la vez a pesar de estar a metros de distancia uno del otro. Ore-sama no apartó sus ojos de los del voyeur ni un solo segundo. Mientras Tezuka resollaba en busca de aliento con el que llenar sus pulmones, los ojos azules desaparecieron tras los párpados de su dueño, que ya se había subido los pantalones, y abría la puerta silenciosamente dispuesto a irse.

Atobe supo, cuando la puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido, que la mirada de Fuji lo iba a perseguir en sueños durante mucho tiempo. 


End file.
